Peculiars
by Maximum Flight1
Summary: Allen has many secrets. Kanda wants to know what they are. How far will he go to find them and what lengths will allen go to keep them a secret. Allen's life is in danger will Kanda get him to speak in time or will he be to late? NO CHARACTER DEATH! A little bit OOC-ness. YULLEN, Slight LAVI & LENALEE!
1. Chapter 1

Hey so this is my first story for D-Gray Man! So I hope you like it! I'm sorry if it sucks! I got the idea for this one randomly so I decided to try and make a story out of it. Hope you like it and please R&R! Thanks!

I DO NOT OWN D-GRAY-MAN!

_Flipping up his hood Allen walked out into the rain. Walking close to the walls, he hid in the shadows. With his black hoodie covering his white hair no one would recognize him. Which in the end would make his job a whole lot simpler. He walked in to the bar and walked over to the bartender. _

"_What can I get you?" the bartender asked. Allen tilted his head up slightly so he could see the man's eyes. _

"_**Obedience."**_ _Allen ordered. He smiled as he saw the man's smile drop. His eyes turned black and he tilted his head down again. He walked out of the bar with the man now following him. _

_He walked in to an ally and let the man slam him up against the wall. _

"_You think a stupid little rick like that will work on someone like me?" the man shouted in Allen's face. Allen did not reply. The man grinned. _

"_You are weak. Here, I'll give you a free shot, you have a minute to do whatever you want and I won't stop you." The man backed up and held his hands behind his back. Allen moved his head up slightly but not enough so that the man could see is face. Allen was right. _

"_**Akuma..." **__Allen whispered. _

"_Wow, so you do know what I am. I'm surprised. A little boy like you, it's almost funny." He said grinning. The black of his eyes spread throughout the veins near his eyes but no farther. _

"_Well, since you're not going to make a move I may as well." The akuma said as its skin turned gray, his arms formed into guns and scaled appeared do run down his back stopping at the base of his spine. _

"_Ready? Little exorcist…" the man ran at Allen swinging its arms and shooting at Allen. He closed his eyes and laughed as he shot bullet after bullet. Finally he calmed down and looked to see the body of the little boy but instead he was met face to face with the boy. _

"_What the he-" He never finished his sentence as a white fabric covered him and the boy. He tried shooting at it but all his bullets were absorbed. He looked over at the small boy. He saw the fabric coming out of his hood and walked up to him. _

"_Who are you?" He asked. Allen grinned and lifted off his hood. _

"_W-wait, you're Al-"And once again he wasn't able to finish his sentence as the white consumed him. Allen flipped his hood back up and closed his eyes moving out of the fabric. The white dissipated and moved back into Allen's hood. _

"_Bring salvation to this tormented akuma's soul…" Allen whispered as his eyed bled. He walked out of the alley leaving white ash carried away in to the wind. _

**TIME SKIP** _(about 2 days) _

"Allen!" Lavi yelled as he glomped him from behind.

"Where were you yesterday? I missed you!" he said as Allen tried to pry Lavi's arms from around his neck.

"Ah…sorry, I was sick all weekend and yesterday." Allen lied rubbing the back of his neck.

"Aww! You could have called me! I'm a great nurse!" He said walking with Allen into Black Order High.

" I didn't want you getting sick too Lavi!" Allen said holding the door open for Lavi.

Lavi just laughed and ruffled Allen's hair. They walked to their lockers while Lavi rambled on about some girl he met over the weekend. Allen sighed, wishing he had time to relax like Lavi. Sadly his job took up most of his time and the rest of the time he had to keep up with his studies. Right now his appearance (disguise) was everything.

"Allen…ALLEN!" Lavi yelled waving his hand in Allen's face.

"Oi! Shut up damned Usagi." Kanda said walking pas them, his permanent scowl etched on to his face.

"Aww Yuu! You're soooo mean to me!" Lavi whined running after Kanda. Allen grabbed his books and walked to his homeroom. He ignored the stared and whispers as he walked past his peers. As long as they didn't ask him about it he wouldn't have a problem with anyone. He took his seat in the back by the window and looked out at the sky. He talked with Leenalee and Lavi while Kanda sat there and glared whenever he thought it was appropriate. Soon enough it was time for first period. Allen sighed again he wanted to leave even though he just got there. He knew it was going to be a long day already.

**TIME SKIPPPP AGAIN! **

"Freedom!" Lavi yelled as they walked out of their English class.

"Allen!" Leenalee was waiting by their lockers. Lavi ran over to her while Allen calmly walked over. They grabbed their books they all had smiles on their faces. It was lunch time.

Allen ordered a ton of food like usual and sat across from Kanda. Lavi was on his right and Leenalee was across from him. Lavi was telling Leenalee about his weekend and it ended in Leenalee kicking him in the leg. Kanda was staring at Allen the whole lunch and finally Allen got tired of it.

"What?" He asked Kanda. Kanda merely raised an eyebrow.

"Why have you been staring at me this whole time?" Allen asked looking into Kanda's midnight eyes. Kanda pointed to the side of Allen's neck where his shoulder met his neck. Allen's eyes widened and pulled the fabric over the part of the bruise that was showing.

"It's nothing." Allen said stuffing his face with food again.

"It's definitely something." Kanda said continuing to eat his soba.

"What's something?" Lavi asked hearing Kanda speak for the first time all lunch.

"Nothing, Kanda just reminded me I missed a project we started in Art yesterday. It wasn't a total lie. They were starting something new, it's just…Kanda wasn't the one who told him.

Luckily the bell rang and cut off Lavi's next question. Allen quickly threw away his trash and hurried to Art. He got his assignment from his teacher and sat down. He started sketching and looked up as he saw the other students some in. As Allen was sketching he felt someone sit down next to him and looked over. It was Kanda.

He forgot Kanda was in this class.

'Shit…' Allen thought to himself. He hoped Kanda wouldn't ask him about the bruise. He didn't like lying any more than he had to.

"How'd you get it?" Kanda asked as he drew in his sketchbook.

Allen though about what to say. The truth was out of the question so he had to lie.

"I got in a fight with one of Crosses debt collectors." He said looking at his sketch and erasing some lines.

"I know you're lying. But I don't care enough to find out what really happened." Kanda said looking at Allen and then sketching once again. Allen sighed in relief. As long as he and Kanda weren't fighting they could somewhat talk. Allen's mind wandered to his job again and he stopped sketching.

"Oi, Moyashi. You're spacing out." Kanda said waving his hand in front of Allen's face. Allen blinked and looked at Kanda.

"No I wasn't! Bakanda!" Allen said and started sketching. He couldn't wait for this period to be over then he only had one period and he could leave. Allen sighed and rubbed they tiredness out of his eyes. He hadn't gotten any sleep in three days but he was used to it by now. He just hoped he wouldn't fall asleep. He looked outside and saw a man staring at him. He blinked and then he was gone.

OMG IT'S A CLIFFEH! Thank you soooo much for reading! Please R&R. Hopefully I can post more soon! Byeeeeeee!

~Maximum Flight~


	2. Chapter 2

HEYYYYY AGAIN! Thanks soooo much for your reviews, followers, story alerts, and whatever else I missed! I'm updating again YAY! And like I said before this is my first Yullen story so I'm sorry if it sucks! I migt change the rating to M later…I'm not sureeeeeeeeee…Yeah sooooo please R&R! ITS STORY TIME!

I DO NOT OWN D-GRAY MAN!

Lavi P.O.V.

"Hey Lena Lady!" I said waving as I ran up to her.

"Hey Lavi." She said smiling. We talked about random things for a few minutes while waiting for Allen. The bell went off telling everyone they had ten minutes to get to their homerooms before they were late.

"Hmmm…I wonder where Allen is…" Lenalee muttered.

"I don't know, maybe he's still sick. He was in bed last weekend and didn't answer any of my calls! I was so sad!" I said in mock sadness. Lenalee just laughed and we walked into school together.

**TIME SKIPPPPPPPP SKIP SKIP SKIP SKIP SKIP SKIPPPPPPPPPPP **

Still Lavi's P.O.V.

The periods went by slowly I waited for Allen in all my classes but he never showed. Lenalee and I were starting to get worried but when we asked Kanda about it he just ignored us.

"At least school is over now!" I said walking out the doors and taking in huge breaths of fresh air.

"Yeah…"Lenalee said trailing off at the end.

"You're still worried about Allen aren't you?"

"Yeah, he's been missing school a lot lately. And then when I ask him where he's been or why he was out he's always sick or he just changes the subject saying he had something he had to take care of. It just doesn't add up!" Lenalee said as we walked down the sidewalk.

"Well if you're so worried lets go visit him." I said stopping and turning around.

"You know where he lives?"

"No…but he always turns down this way after school."

"True. But we don't know where to go after that…"

"We'll just follow him if he comes to school tomorrow! Then we will know where he lives just in case of an emergency like this one!" I said jumping up and down.

"Good idea. Well I have to go home now bye Lavi!" Lenalee said running down the sidewalk. I waved to her and then turned to the direction of my house. Hopefully Allen came to school tomorrow! Then we can put my plan in to action!

**TIME SKIP AGAIN! (AROUND MIDNIGHT) **

Allen P.O.V.

"Stupid elders…" I muttered as he threw on his black robe and walked into the basement.

"Ark!" I yelled and the door appeared in front of me. Timcampy flew behind me and we went inside the ark. I walked in and weaved my way through passage after passage. Somehow I get lost everywhere else, but in the Ark I don't. It's weird. I got to the red and black checkered door. There was a white and green diamond in the middle. I pressed my black arm against it and the door opened. I walked in and stood in the middle of the ring. I was brought up to a higher level and four doors appeared in front of me. One was gold, the one on the opposite side was silver and the one in the middle was pure white and the one opposite that on was pitch black. I opened the white door and stepped in. I walked into the middle of the room and waited for the elders to speak.

"_Allen Walker, the elders have summoned you."Helvasca said aloud. A white mist quickly covered Allen and then disappeared as soon as it arrived. _

"_Cleared." Helvasca said and Allen turned to face the elders. _

"_Destroyer of Time..." _

"_Demon Child..." _

"_Cursed boy..." _

"_Crowned Clown…" _

"_SILENCE!" The lead elder yelled. The whole room fell silent and he dusted off his robe. _

"_Allen, due to the increase of Akuma you will need to recruit three new exorcists. They have to be innonce accommodators or willingly have them forced in their soul. This is a mission you cannot decline. Are we clear?" The man said as he walked down the stairs towards Allen until he was standing in front of him. _

"_Yes, Elder." Allen whispered bending down on one knee and bowing to him. _

"_Good. Dismissed." He said and Allen walked quickly out of the room. Tim followed behing him quietly. Allen breathed a sigh of relief when he finally got back in to his basement. _

"_Oh, Timcampy. What have I gotten myself in to?" Allen asked they golden golem. _

_Allen sighed and took off his robe he went back to his room and started his home work. Timcampy sat in the corner, recording Allen for the elders to see. They needed to monitor him, just in case Mana came back again. _

_TIME SKIP (The next day!) _

_Allen sat down in his seat. He got a few hours of sleep last night and luckily it was enough to get rid of the dark circles underneath his eyes. Sadly his neck/shoulder was still killing him and he was worried Kanda would ask about it during gym. _

_While Allen was lost in space he didn't notice the other three presences in the room. Well until Lavi tackled him to the ground running his mouth a hundred miles a minute. _

"_Lavi! Get off!" Allen said pushing Lavi off of him and standing up, brushing invisible dirt off his shirt and pants. _

"_Aww! But I missed you Allen!" _

"_Lenalee, what did we do in science yesterday?" Allen asked completely ignoring Lavi and his whining. _

_Lenalee let Allen copy her notes while she calmed Lavi down. The periods flew by and it was time for lunch. Lavi and Lenalee walked over to the pile of empty and full plated and Allen smiled at them shoving another marashi dango into his mouth. _

"_So Allen, you know that group project we got in English?" Lavi asked. _

"_Yeah, what about it?" Allen replied. _

"_Well we have to work on it at one of our houses since it's so complicated." Lavi aid and noticed when Allen stopped chewing when they mentioned home. _

"_All right." Allen said. _

"_There's a problem…brother won't let us work in peace since you're both guys. What about your house Lavi?" Lenalee asked catching on to Lavi's plan. _

"_Gramps is out and won't be home until 6. Sorry. I guess that leaves your house Allen!" Lavi said smiling happily. Allen paled and stopped eating. _

"_Um…I have to go." Allen said and ran out of the cafeteria. Lenalee and Lavi looked at each other worriedly and followed Allen. He ran into the boys bathroom and Lavi followed him while Lenalee stayed outside and tried to hear what they were saying. _

_Allen P.O.V. _

_They can't come to my house! They'll start asking questions and then become suspicious and then Master Cross will open is big mouth…Ugh. Why is my life always so complicated? I'm sitting in the restroom hiding from my 'best friends' because of secrets that aren't mine to tell. And then theres the little fact about accommodators that I have to find or force…no I will not force anyone into doing anything. Sadly I was so deep in thought I failed to notice someone come into te bathroom until the stall door was opened. _

"_Allen…" Lavi said looking at me. I looked down at my hands and refused to speak. If I told them the truth they would be in danger. This is for the best. _

"_Why don't you want us to come to your house?" Lavi asked. I froze. What could I tell them? I have a drunken bastard waiting for me when I get home every day? Right, then I would just have to go through foster care homes again. And I am never going back to that place. _

"_Allen?" Lavi asked again. I sighed. They would know eventually. _

"_Go get Lenalee and meet me at my locker. I think it's time you met Cross." I said and stood up walking out of the bathroom. I ignored Lai and Lenalee's call for me to wait. It would just take longer that way. _

_Soon enough we were out of school and walking towards my house. I just hope they still talk to me after meeting Cross and seeing my home. All tough that's not even half of my secrets, but it's a start..right? I sighed again for the…third…no fourth time that day. _

"_Allen…we son't judge you. Whatever it is, we'll be here for you." Lenalee said. I looked at her and then kept walking. _

"_You shouldn't say things that aren't true. It makes everything worse in the end. I know from experience." I said shaking my head slightly. _

"_What do you mean?" Lavi asked._

"_Nevermind, were almost there, prepare yourselves. And when I say cover you ears, please listen to me. It's for your own good." I said and started walking again. _

_I knew that Lavi and Lenalee were giving me weird looks but I ignored them. There was nothing I could do except watch the secrets be ripped apart one by one. _

Sooooooo what'd you think? I hope it was ok! Please R&R and thanks so mch for reading! I'll post soon! Byeeeeee!

~Maximum Flight~


	3. Chapter 3

HEYYYYYYY OMG IM UPDATING AGAIN! Soooo this chapter might be a little confusing but hopefully I can clear some things up! I really should be doing HW right now but then I was like "Ehh…better not…" (if any of you don't get it you need to watch the movie Pitch Perfect!) If you have any questions or ideas that you want me to put in the story please feel free to either PM me or just write it in a review and I'll answer it in my next chapter. Thanks!

I DO NOT OWN D-GRAY MAN! (But I wish I did!)

Allen P..O.V.

"This is your…house?" Lavi asked me. I just sighed and nodded looking up at the broken window and peeling paint. I grabbed my keys from my back pocket.

"Now, Cross can be rude sometimes so just ignore him if he does. And if I say to duck, cover your ears or run, you listen. Got it?" I asked them and they nodded slowly. I opened the door and walked. Right away I could smell the beer, whisky, and cigarettes.

"Oi! Idiot apprentice, is that you?" I heard Cross yell from the living room.

"Who else would it be?" I asked him walking into the living room with Lavi and Lenalee following me.

"Hmph…who's this?" He asked looking at Lavi and Lenalee.

"This is Lavi and this is Lenalee." I said pointing at them.

"So the only people who would be friends with you are a whore and a gay? Niceeeee…" Cross said taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Cross!" I yelled while Lenalee gasped and Lavi's jaw dropped.

"You can't go talking to people like that!" I yelled again, fuming with my hands clenched tight. Cross stood up and grabbed a fistful of my shirt.

"I do whatever the fuck I want to do! But with that thick skull of yours you seem to be forgetting this!" Cross yelled in my face.

"I'm not having this argument with you again Cross!"

"You're an ungrateful little bastard."

"All I've ever done is try to repay you for taking me in but I almost wish you never did! I wish I died in the cold that night. Right next to Mana's grave!"

"And how would you think Mana would feel seeing you act like this? Telling lies, yelling at your guardian, and even disgracing the only father figure that has ever loved you?"

"Shut up." I dare he say that about Mana and me? I looked up at cross and saw him grab a empty beer bottle and my eyes widened.

"Lavi, Lenalee run!" I yelled and pushed them towards the door. I got them out the door but the bottle smashed into my shoulder. I hissed in pain but kept running, I had to get Lavi and Lenalee away from Cross as soon as possible.

After we were about two blocks away from my house I relaxed and slowed my heartbeat.

"Allen…what's on your shoulder?" Lenalee asked looking at the red droplets of blood seeping through my shirt.

"Ehh…its nothing. Cross just threw a bottle at me again." I said faking a smile and rubbing the back of my neck. Usually something like that wouldn't hurt me at all but he hit me right on my scarred arm. I'll have to wrap it up soon but I was alright for now.

"But you're bleeding!" Lavi said following me as started walking again.

"It's only a few small cuts. Nothing to worry about!" I said smiling but it soon turned into a grimace when I heard Lavi protest again. He grabbed my shoulder and I hissed in pain again.

"See! It's not fine!" Lavi said and then turned his gaze to something behind me. I turned around and looked over my shoulder.

"Kanda!" Lenalee yelled running up to him.

"Allen's hurt!" She said pulling him over to Lavi and me.

"No I'm fine. It was just a few scratches." I said rolling my eyes.

"Allen half of your shirt is covered in your blood. Your losing your blood too fast. It's not good we need to get you help now!" Lavi said. I started to feel dizzy but kept a smile on my face.

"I'm fine Lavi." Said and started walking away from them. I got about ten feet away and then my vision blurred. My world was tilted and then…nothing.

TIME SKIP!

Lavi P.O.V.

" Kanda! Why do we have to leave? We're worried about Allen!" I said as Lenalee and I stood outside Kanda's apartment.

"I can take care of the Moyashi myself. You two will just get in the way." Kanda said glaring at us.

"But-" Lavi started.

"Lavi, let's just go. There's no getting through to Kanda when he's like this." Lenalee said pulling on Lavi's arm gently.

"We'll be back at noon tomorrow. I know it's a school day and I don't care. We're coming to see Allen." And with that Lavi walked off. Lenalee waved and followed Lavi. Kanda slammed the door shut and walked back to the couch. Time to fix Allen's shoulder. Kanda unbuttoned Allen's vest and shirt. He peeled them off his body slowly tying not to hurt Allen any more. Kanda took Allen's gloves off. He looked down at the pale boy he had so many question but the boy was unconscious and still bleeding. Kanda sat him against the sink and grabbed some towels dunked them in warm water and wiped most of the blood off. He grabbed gauze and wrapped it around his shoulder. Once he was done he grabbed one of his clean shirts and put it on Allen, trying to be careful of his shoulder. Once he got the shirt on and buttoned up he grabbed Allen carrying him bridal style and took him up to his room since it was the only bed in the apartment.

Kanda laid him down and grabbed his cell phone. He texted Lenalee telling her that Allen was fine and wrapped up now. And he would wait for him to wake up so he doesn't freak out. He asked how Allen got the cuts and Lenalee told him about their encounter with Allen's guardian Cross. None of them understood what Allen and Cross were talking about but it didn't seem like something that would come up in regular conversation.

Kanda plugged his phone into the charger and checked on Allen. Still unconscious. He sighed and walked in to the kitchen He made some soba and watched T.V. while he ate.

He couldn't concentrate. He was worried about Allen.

He had realized his feelings towards the bean sprout a while back but used his anger as a front so no one would notice the change in him. He finished eating and walked into is room. He moved Allen to one side of the bed and laid on the other side. He pulled the covers over him and Allen, and turned on his side. He brushed some hair out of Allen's eyes. Allen unconsciously grabbed the hand and held it. Kanda laid there a small smile gracing his face as his eyes gently drifted shut and he fell asleep.

AWWWW CUTEEEEE! I hope you liked it and sorry that Kanda was so OOC but he's only like that with Allen so I think it's okay! Hopefully I can post more tomorrow or the next day! I tried to make it longer but I couldn't think of anything that wasn't too overdone. So I ended it there. SORRY! Please R&R and Thanks soooo much for reading!

~Maximum Flight~


	4. Chapter 4

Heyyyyy! Im sooo srry I haven't posted in like forever! Ive been really busy! Thank you for all your views and comments! I'm going to try and make this a long chapter with plenty of mushy feelings but I'm kind of tired so I'm sorry if there's a lot of mistakes or its really confusing!Please R&R,THANKS!

Allen P.O.V

I sat up breathing heavily. I really have to do something about the nightmares. I looked out the window, surprised to see that it was bright out. Usually I only get a few hours of sleep before I wake up from a nightmare. I looked down and saw I was still in the clothes I was in yesterday except my jacket was taken off and I was left in my white shirt. I touched the soft silk sheets covering my legs and scratched my head.

Where was I?

I heard a grunt next to me and jumped out of the bed. I looked at the figure lying in the bed in shock. I would know that girly blue hair anywhere, why was I in bed with Kanda? I tried to wipe the hair out of my eyes but as soon as I lifted my arm the pain caused me to gasp and my arm fell haplessly down back to my side. I pushed the shirt away from my shoulder with my other hand and sighed. My shoulder was banged and I didn't know why, plus I was at Kanda's house an in his bed. I groaned and rubbed my face with my hands, this was not a very good start to the day.

Kanda P.O.V

I woke up as soon as the Moyashi moved off the bed. I kept my breathing still as if I was still asleep. I heard him gasp; I'm guessing he moved his shoulder. I heard him groan and mumble lightly under his breath. I was debating whether or not to get up when Allen walked over to the side of the room I was facing. He was looking at all my kendo trophies. I sat up and rubbed the tiredness out of my eyes.

I looked at Allen and then stood up. Allen turned around suddenly and his eyes widened. We stood there in silence for a few minutes. I saw him open his mouth and then closed it.

"What?" I asked.

"Ummm…how did I get here?" He asked and I sighed.

"Lavi called me. He was freaking out because you fainted from blood loss. Lenalee told me about your guardian and what he did…" I said trailing off at the end.

"Oh…yeah that's Cross for ya. Always has to make an impression." Allen said quietly looking anywhere but my eyes.

"Wait here." I said and turned around walking into the bathroom. I came back out with a first aid kit and motioned for him to sit down on the edge of the bed. He sat down and I tried to take his sirt off but before I could he pulled it back. I looked at him confused. He was biting his lip and looking down at his gloved hands.

"Allen, I need to change the bandages…Can I take it off?" I asked softly. His grip slowly loosened and I pulled the shirt down. I unwrapped his shoulder and cleaned it up. I put new bandages on it and looked down at the rest of the small scars that covered his back and arms. One of his arms was a strange black color but I didn't ask him about it. It was probably the reason he wore gloves all the time and didn't want me to take his shirt off. Tell them

"All right you're done. You can call Lavi or Lenalee. They're probably wondering if you're okay." I said walking out of the room and downstairs to give him some privacy. I also knew he had some questions about what happened after he fainted but I was going to stall as long as I could. I took a quick shower and changed into some new clothes and left my hair down to dry. I walked downstairs and saw Allen sitting on the couch. He was holding his shoulder and frowning.

"Ugh…stupid Cross…" I heard Allen mutter. I walked into the room and sat down next to him.

"How's your shoulder?" I asked. He looked at me and shrugged. He then frowned and stopped moving his shoulder.

"I should be okay in a few days. So umm…what happened after Lavi called you?" Allen asked me.

"We took you to my place and laid you down on the couch. Lavi helped me with your shoulder and then I kicked them out saying it was getting late. They left and I took you up to my room since there were a couple leaks in the ceiling. I didn't want you on the couch in case you fell off and hurt your shoulder worse. So I just put you in my bed and then fell asleep next to you." I said looking at Allen.

"Thanks." Allen said and gave me a small smile.

"Does Cross hurt you?" I asked and frowned when Allen's eye widened. He scratched the back of his neck.

"We have a complicated relationship. But I know he will be there for me if I really need it. Usually I can handle him without getting hurt but this time Lenalee and Lavi were there so I had to make sure they didn't get hurt and I let my guard down." Allen said as if it were nothing. There was a knock on the door and I opened it. Two figures rushed past me and after running around the house twice the finally asked me where Allen was. I pointed to Allen and rolled my eyes at them.

We all sat down in the living room. We talked about what happened after they and Allen told us everything that he remembered, which wasn't much. We watched some T.V. but I could tell something was bothering Allen. He went in to the kitchen and after a few minuted I followed.

"Hey, are you okay?"I asked. He bit his lip and looked at me.

"No, there's something I have to tell you, Lavi, and Lenalee." He said looking down.

"Okay?" I said. And followed him back out in to the living room.

Call it a hunch but I had a feeling something bad was about to happen.

I was right.

OMG A CLIFFY! Hopefully I can post more soon! Sorry it wasn't very long and kind of rushed. I'm really tired. PLEASE R&R and thanks for reading.

~Maximum Flight~


	5. Chapter 5

HEY GUYS! I'm posting a new chappie YAY! Oh and I'm going to make this a M rated story sorry for any inconvenience! Theres going to me a lot of mushy feelings between Allen and Kanda! Omg! Any way thanks so much for reading and please R&R! thanks!

I DO NOT OWN D-GRAY MAN!

Allen P.O.V.

I'm not sure how to tell them. Whenever I get near them the innocence pieces react with them so I already know that they can be accommodators. I just don't know how to tell them without them freaking out or running away from me.

And then there's the whole arm-claw thing…

I sighed as we all sat down in the living room.

"Allen, are you ok?" Lavi asked looking at me with my head in my hands. I picked my head up and looked at them.

"There's something I've been keeping from you. In normal circumstances I would rather you guys not have to know, but things have changed. Now I know Kanda saw my arm. Have you two seen it?" I asked Lavi and Lenalee. They slowly nodded their heads.

"Well, there's an explination for why it's like that. I saw born with it looking a pink-ish red color. The doctors tried to grow skin over it but that didn't work. It took several tries to get it to actually work and by then my nails were black and the pink color grew larger. All though the color was dulled it got bigger. There's also a reason for why it's black…" I said trailing off at the end.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Lenalee said putting her hand on my back.

"No I need to tell you about th-" I stopped talking and looked out the window.

"Allen? What's wrong?" Kanda asked me.

"My eye turned black and bled. I kept my eyes looking away from them.

"Akuma…" I whispered. I got my eye under control and wiped off the blood.

"It's not safe. Follow me." I said leading them down to the basement. I opened the ark when they weren't looking and shoved them all in.

"Stay in here until I get back. I'll explain everything when I get back.

I shut the door and locked it, just in case. I walked out of the basement and walked outside. My eye bled again but I ignored it. I took off my jacket and held out my arm. The green cross glowed and white over took my vision. My nails extended into a silver claw and a mask dropped in front of my face. I pulled it on and let the white settle down. The akuma waited and stared at me. I raised my claw and they ran to me. I covered about a hundred of them in white and tightened the circle. I clawed and scraped some of the other akuma blew up and I turned to see a white mist as the white fabric came back to me. I saw the souls twist and turn as they struggled against their chains and were finally released. I covered the rest of the akuma in the white and they too turned into white mist as their souls were sent away.

I jumped down off the tree scratching my head. I had no idea how I got up there.

_"Allen Walker…" _

I turned around and saw the smiling face of the Earl. He reached up and tilted my chin up. He dragged his pumpkin umbrella Lero across my cheek and stepped back.

I jumped forward and swung my claw but he flew into the air with Lero carrying him.

_"See you later…14__th__…" _The Earl said as he stepped in to the black ark. I heard his laughter until the last spot of the Ark disappeared.

"Fuck…" I muttered.

"Toma…_destroy time_." I said and walked back into the house. A flash of light came in through the open windows and lit up the dark room. My shirt was in shreds because of the Earl and his stupid Lero. I didn't even notice he was trying to hit me. I walked downstairs and took Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee out of the ark. We walked back into the living room and sat down.

"Sorry. I had some…business to take care of."I said looking down at my hands.

"Allen…why is your shirt all ripped up? And why is there blood on your face?" Lavi asked.

"Umm…Lavi maybe we should let Kanda take care of Allen for the night and come back tomorrow when he's ready to talk?" Lenalee suggested and I sighed in relief. I stayed silent as they walked out of the room. I heard the front door shut and dropped my hands away from my face. I heard Kanda gasp slightly.

"Allen…" He muttered. I felt tears prick at the back of my eyes. It's been a while since I've heard someone whisper my name so softly and so full of concern. I looked up at him and he took my hand. He led me to the bathroom and sat me on the sink countertop. He cleaned my face with a wet towel. He wiped the last bit of blood off my chin and looked into my eyes. I looked back but his eyes were unreadable. He put gauze on my cheek and some medical tape to make sure it stayed.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" He asked looking down at my ripped shirt. I shrugged and too off my shirt.

His eyes widened as he looked at my chest, arms and back. Probably from all the scars. Luckily I wasn't injured, the Earl only ripped my shirt.

"I'm ok." I whispered.

"No you're not." Kanda whispered back, his breath ghosting across my face. I felt my cheeks get warm and tried to calm myself down.

Yeah I liked Kanda. There was no doubt about it. I was wondering before but now I knew.

"Silly Moyashi."

"It's Allen!" I said looking back up at him and pouting.

"Sure. Whatever you say bean sprout."

"I said its Allen! A-L-L-E-N, Allen!" I yelled as Kanda walked out of the bathroom and into the hallway.

Kanda turned around and pushed me against the wall and put his hands on either side of my head, "Fine, _Aren_." Kanda said. His accent making my name sound odd on his tongue.

"You're blushing." Kanda said looking at my cheeks.

"Whatever." I said and then gasped and Kanda pushed his body against mine.

"Now, take off that damn wig." Kanda said ripping it off my head letting my silver and white hair sine out.

"How did you know it was a wig?" I asked.

"I saw some white hair sticking out the back." Kanda said smiling and then reaching up to play with my hair.

"Oh." I probably sound pretty stupid right now. He's being all nice and all I can say is 'oh', nice one Allen.

"Want to hear a secret?" Kanda asked whispering in to my ear.

"Yes…" I gasped.

_"I like you." _He whispered in my ear and then slightly bit it. I gasped and my grasp on his arms tightened.

"So you like that?" He asked. I nodded and stood on my toes leaning my head towards his ear.

_"And, I like you too."_ I said and then leaned against the wall again. Kanda's eyes grew darker and I looked down at his lips. I unconsciously ran my tongue over my lips and heard Kanda groan. He pressed his body closer to mine and moved his hands into the back pockets of my skinny jeans.

I moaned and bit my lip as I stared at him. My skinny jeans were becoming very uncomfortable. I opened my mouth to say something and he thrust his tongue into my mouth.

Kanda's P.O.V.

"Whant to hear a secret?" I whispered into Allen's ear smiling.

"Yes…" He gasped.

"_I like you._" I whispered my cheeks warming up a bit. I bit his ear ad his hold on my arms tightened.

"So you like that?" I asked in to his ear and pulled him even closer to me, my hands roaming aroud his body. He nodded and then leaned in to whisper something in to my ear.

_"I like you too." _He said and I blushed red. I felt my eyes darken. Allen stared at my lips while I looked at him lick his lips. I groaned and pushed myself closer to Allen pushing my hands in to the back pockets of his tight skinny jeans. Allen moaned and bit his lip.

He opened his mouth to say god know what but I stopped him and pushed my tongue in to his mouth. He gasped and moaned in surprise. As soon as the shock wore off he ran his tongue against mine and we battled for dominance. I won, of course and touched every inch of his mouth.

Sadly the need to breathe was bothering us both and we pulled apart, but keeping our bodies close.

_"Aren…" _I whispered and he flushed red at the sound of his name.

He smiled up at me and I held is hand. I kissed each one of his knuckles and gave him a small smile. Sadly our moment was ruined by the house phone ringing. Allen jumped and I laughed. I let go of him an d answered the phone.

It was Lavi.

He wanted to know how Allen was and I said he was fine. He was about to ask something else but I hung up before I could.

"Baka Usagi…" I muttered turning around. Allen was leaning against a wall looking at me and smiling. I realized he had no shirt on and felt my cheeks redden for the hundredth time that night. Damn, Allen will be the death of me.

"Follow me." I said turning and walking up the stairs. I heard him following and walked into my bedroom. I heard him shut the door behind him and I went into the closet I changed out of my jeans and t-shirt and put some sweat pants and a new t-shirt on. I grabbed another pair of sweatpants that are now too small for me and one of my t-shirts and walked out of the closet. I saw Allen sitting on the bed and walked over to him. I gave him the clothes and he smiled at me. He walked into the closet, changed, and then came back out. The pants were a bit big but they stayed up on his hips. The shirt was huge on him and kept falling off one shoulder. He put his pants on a chair and walked over to me. I grabbed him and pulled him on to the bed. I covered the both of us and turned off the light. I wrapped him in my arms and he pressed is head into my chest.

"Goodnight Kanda." Allen whispered into the darkness.

"Night, Aren." I said and kissed the top of his head. I breathed in his scent and slowly went to sleep.

AWWWWW THAT WAS ADORABLE! I love the cuddly side of Kanda! Sorry If anything felt rushed or if there are grammar mistakes! Please, please,please R&R! Thanks to all my readers! Love you. Hopefully I can post more soon!

~Maximum Flight


	6. Chapter 6

HEYYYYY I'm sooooo sorry I haven't posted in FOREVER! I'm going to try and post another chappie in the next week or two. Hopefully I can! Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I'm really tired right now haha. Anyway I hope you like the new chappie and thanks soooo much for reading! R&R pleaseeee!

I DOD NOT OWN D-GRAY MAN (or any of the scenes I use in my story)!

I knelt down on one knee trying to catch my breath. I pushed myself out of the way just in time to avoid another round of bullets. I stood back up and ran toward the akuma. I ran my claw through the first five rows but there were still more behind it. I continued to attack the akuma for hours; there was just no end to them.

After a few more hours I was finally down to two akuma. One was a level two and one was a level three.

Not too bad. I could handle them quickly. I ran to the level two and tore it in half. I looked around for the level three but I couldn't see it. I frowned and then started walking around the broken buildings. Luckily I got everyone away from the village before the akuma even got here, or else…no I need to focus. Where did that lev-

My thoughts were cut off as I felt warmth on my lower back. It spread into the back of my neck and I turned my head around and saw…me?

My thoughts were clouded. I blinked trying to steady my vision. I looked down at my clothing and saw a gloved hand sticking out of my side. It moved and I gasped as I felt a pain where the hand was. It moved and I saw the other me move from behind me. I looked up at it noticing for the first time that I was sitting on the ground. The other me smiled and licked the red and white gloved hand.

Red…

"Shit!" I gasped and wrapped my arms around my stomach. The other me laughed and its eyed turned blood red.

_"Allen Walker…" _

I though the akuma spoke but when I looked up the Earl was standing in front of me. His grin seemed to grow wider and I looked down.

**"Heal…"** I whispered and I could feel the muscled and boned shifting back into place. It hurt like hell but it got the job done.

I stood up and the earl took a few steps back.

"What? That blow should have killed you? How are you standing?" The earl asked while griping Lero so tight it started yelling and squirming in his grasp.

"I have my ways." I said.

**_"Ark…"_** I whispered.

I looked the Earl right in the eye as the white ark door formed behind me.

"There are many things you don't know about me…" I said trailing off at the end.

"Like _what?_" The Earl practically growled.

"Like…_I know what you did to __**Neah**__..."_ I whispered and then stepped into the ark. His eyes widened and he reached out for me but I closed the ark doors. Now he could never find me, unless I wanted to be found.

TIMEEEE SKIPPPPPPP

I walked around the ark for a while. Everything was so much more peaceful in here. Although it did have a creepy feeling to it, since it was so big and no one lived in it. I opened a door and walked in. Soon I was back in front of my house and I walked in. I looked around and scratched my head, something was off.

I yawned; I'll just figure it out later. I walked upstairs and into the bathroom. I looked at my face and grimaced. The scar was getting longer. I pressed my fingers on my cheek lightly. It's an inch loner down the side of my face I sighed. I took off my coat and pulled up the bottom of my shirt. There were purple and black bruises covering my abdomen. There was a dark black spot right under where my heart was. Right where the akuma's hand came out. I let the hem of the shirt go and turned around, pulling up my shirt on the back. I looked in the mirror and gasped. My back had black lines covering it. You could barely see my skin any more. I heard a thump outside to door and looked over at it. I saw the door slam open and I pushed my shirt down.

It was Kanda.

He stared at me and I didn't move. I didn't dare to speak. His eyes were wide, that's when I knew, he saw. He saw my entire back. I have no idea how I'm going to be able to explain this one while keeping him out of more danger than he already is by knowing me.

"Allen?" Kanda's voice said as more of a question than anything. I looked up; his gaze stopped my train of thought. His eyes were full of worry and concern for only a moment. But I still saw.

"Allen…what happened? Your back…its…and-d you weren't here all day…I thought…" He said trying to get his word out but trailing off at the end. My eyes widened and I looked at him.

"Umm…well my back…and why I was gone…I'll explain later…" I said stuttering I looked down, tearing my eyes away from his gaze.

I felt his arms wrap around me and I slowly wrapped my arms back around him. He had his hands on my lower back but then moved them upward. I gasped in pain, remembering how my back was now injured.

"Allen! What's wrong?" Kanda asked pulling away from me and trying to look in to my face.

"Not-thing…back…hurts…" I said gasping for breath and stuttering my words.

"Is there anything I can do?" Kanda asked and I looked up at him.

"Look in the other bathroom's cabinet for a large white bottle its labeled R-14. I need you to bring it to me. I'll be in my room next door just come in when you find it." I said walking into my room and sitting on my bed. I put my head in my hands. My back was burning. I knew exactly what that akuma did to me. He covered my muscled and skin in poison. I think all the poison on the outside skin has worn off, but for the inside I need some extra help.

"I found it." Kanda said as he walked in to the room, closing the door behind him.

"Do you want me to put it on you?" He asked. I frowned. In my state there's no way I would be able to cover my whole back, but if he saw my back he would definitely ask questions.

The pain over ran the logic part of my brain so I grabbed the hem of my shirt. I stopped before the black was visible.

"It's not a pretty sight. I'm just warning you now." I said .Kanda just looked at me.

"I already kind of saw it. I'm a man I can handle it." He said confidently. I just shrugged and pulled off the rest of my shirt.

Kanda P.O.V.

After he took off his shirt my eyes immediately widened.

There was so much black on his back I could barely see his skin. I had no idea what the black stuff was, but I knew it was hurting Allen. I poured some of the white liquid into my palm and gently rubbed it on his back. He gasped as soon as my hand touched the black. I my hand hesitated over his back.

"Don't…s-stop. It only m-makes…it worse." Allen gasped out. I quickly but gently rubbed some more of the white on to his back and grimaced at his whimpers of pain. I covered the last part of his back and he immediately relaxed. He stood up and grabbed a roll of gauze from his bedside drawer.

"Here, can you help me wrap my back in this?" He asked and I nodded at him. I blushed as my hangs brushed across his chest but shook my head. Allen was hurt and this was not the time to get embarrassed.

"Can you get me a random shirt out of the top drawer over there?" Allen asked me pointing to the other side of the room. I nodded at him and walked over grabbing a black v-neck shirt and handed it to him. The thanked me and then tried to put on the shirt. I had to help him since it hurt him to raise his arms over his head.

"Thanks Kanda." Allen said.

"Call me Yuu." I said without thinking. I looked over at him and he smiled at me.

"Okay _Yuu_." He said smiling. I felt my cheeks go red at my name passing through his lips. I heard Allen laugh and I knew it was because I was blushing. It only made me blush harder so I turned my face away from him. I felt him move closer and I felt his arms go around me. I put my hands on his hips so I didn't touch his back.

"You know, you can touch my back now." He said taking my hands in his and pulling them off his hips. I wrapped my arms around his back. He put his arms around my neck and laid his head in the crook of my neck.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. And I pulled away from him, just enough to see his face. I cupped his face with my hand.

"It's ok." I whispered back pulling his body closer to mine, while still being cautious about his back.

"No. It's not. I should have told you sooner. The same with Lavi and Leenalee. They both deserve to know too. I just didn't know how to tell you, this isn't the way I wanted you- I stopped Allen's rant and kissed him. He hesitated for a second but then he melted in to the kiss. Sadly we had to breathe so we pulled apart.

"You were rambling." I told him.

"That was a nice way of telling me to shut up. Wasn't it?" Allen said smiling.

"Okay, okay you caught me." I laughed. Allen looked around me at the clock and sighed.

"It's almost midnight. Can we go to bed? I promise I'll tell you everything tomorrow." He asked and I nodded at him.

We got under the covers and I pulled him to me.

"But if you ever leave without telling me, I'll have to punish you." I told him while pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Something tells me I might just like this punishment." Allen said pulling my hair tie out.

"Nu-uh. None of that tonight. You need to get some rest and your still injured. Allen laughed.

"Can I still play with your hair though?" Allen asked looking at my hair.

"Umm…why?" I asked looking at him like he was crazy.

"Because it's soft, and umm…it snlsls gfud." He mumbled the last part into the pillow.

"What? Its soft and it snlsls gfud?" I asked him raising one eyebrow. Allen blushed.

"I said it was soft and it…smelled…good." Allen muttered playing with my fingers.

"Haha…ok fine." I said lying with my back on the mattress. I moved my hair to the side closest to Allen so he could pay with it until he fell asleep. I saw him smile. He curled up to my side and ran his fingers through my hair. I wrapped and arm around his shoulders and closed my eyes.

"Night Allen." I whispered. I felt Allen move closer to my ear.

_"Goodnight Yuu." _

_Unknown P.O.V. _

_"Mr.? Are you going to be my new daddy?" The little girl asked. _

_"Yes, I am." He answered grinning from ear to ear. _

_"Mr.? Why are there so many bad people in the world?" _

_"I'm not sure. But I'm working on a plan to get rid of all the bad people. Would you like to help me?" The little girl grinned and her skin turned gray. _

_"Of course Daddy. I'll do anything to help you." _

_"Excellent." Then man said. He adjusted his top hat and took the little girls hand in his. In his other hand he swung his umbrella in a circle as they walked down the street avoiding blood and human bones as they walked. _

HEYYYYY guyssssss so that's my new chapter I hope you all liked it oh and in this story I'm making the Earl Roads father. Sorry if that upsets anyone! Please R&R I live your reviews! Feel free to PM me or ask me a question in a review I'll try to answer as soon as possible. Thanks sooooo much for reading!

**_~Maximum Flight1_**


	7. Chapter 7

Heyyyy I'm backkkkkkkk omg it's another chappie!A lot gets explained in this chappie YAY! Any ways please R&R and thanks for reading!

I DO NOT OWN D-GRAY MAN!

Kanda P.O.V

I woke up and Allen wasn't next to me…again. I was pissed, I couldn't lie. I told him to tell me when he was leaving. I sighed and walked into the bathroom. I angrily brushed my teeth and stomped downstairs. I looked around Allen's house, it was a nice size and had a comfortable feel to it on the inside. I had no idea where he got the money for it though. It was on the outskirts of the city and it had three floors and a basement. I walked into the kitchen and saw a piece of paper with my name on it. I picked it up and began to read.

**_Kanda, _**

**_I'm sorry I didn't wake you up when I left, but you looked so tired I couldn't bring myself to wake you. I didn't plan on leaving today but something came up. I should be back around 5. You can have whatever you want from the fridge except my dango! See you soon. _**

**_~Allen _**

I sighed and sat down on the couch. Allen and I would have to go back to school tomorrow so I wanted to spend today with him. And I also wanted him to explain what happened yesterday. His back looked so…I can't even describe it. I had no idea what could have done something like that to him.

I looked over at the clock. It was 12:37. So I had about…4 and ½ hours until I could see Allen. I groaned loudly and turned on the T.V. Trying to distract myself from the ticking clock.

Allen P.O.V.

I bowed and walked out of the room. I shut the door quietly behind me and sighed. Stupid Elders. They wanted me to tell Kanda, Lavi, and Leenalee everything…today. It was an order so I couldn't refuse. I walked through the ark and towards the door that would lead me home. I grabbed the door handle and walked into the forest. I walked for a few minutes until the back of my house came into view I walked around to the front and unlocked the door. I walked in and saw the T.V on, although Kanda wasn't watching it. As I walked further into the house I saw him in the kitchen. Whatever he was making smelt wonderful after not eating for hours. I stood in the doorway of the kitchen watching Kanda cook. I smiled and walked over to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist. I felt him jump and then relax, realizing it was me.

"I didn't hear you come in." Kanda said as he continued cooking. I rested my head on his back and sighed.

"Yeah, sorry I left this morning without waking you." I said burying my head in to his back. He turned the oven down and put down the spoon. He grabbed my hands and turned to face me. He smiled at me and then frowned looking at my cheek. I frowned at him, confused since it wasn't even the cheek with my scar.

"You're bleeding." He said brushing his finger across my cheek. I looked at his finger and sure enough there was blood running down his thumb.

"Aw, man." I said I grabbed some paper towels and dabbed my cheek. Kanda frowned at me he grabbed his spoon and continued cooking. I could see him look at me through the corner of his eye and then focus back on cooking. Then he would look at me again I sighed and walked over to a cabinet. I got out a First Aid kit and grabbed a band aid out of it. I stick it on my face and walked over to help Kanda with the food. I figured out that he was making spaghetti and meatballs, one of my favorites. He made about 8 boxes of pasta and was heating up about 4 cans of sauce and two bags of extra large meatballs. We finished cooking and put everything on the table we sat down and started to eat.

"So what did you do while I was gone?" I asked, honestly curious. Kanda just shrugged.

"I slept, watched some T.V, nothing exciting. How about you? What did you do today?" He asked and I frowned. I put down my fork and looked at him seriously.

"Kanda remember yesterday when I came home and my back was…messed up?" I asked him and I saw the recognition flash in his eyes.

He nodded at me and continued eating.

"We'll part of why I had to leave so suddenly today was because of my back and a because of couple other things. But I don't like to repeat myself and I need to tell Lavi and Lenalee the same things I'm going to tell you, so I invited them over and then I can tell you guys everything. And then you'll know why I had to leave so suddenly this morning and a few days ago." Kanda just nodded at me still looking confused. He finished eating and I gathered our plates. I put them in the sink. Kanda and I chatted about random things as we cleaned up the kitchen. We were almost done when the doorbell rang.

"That's probably Lenalee and Lavi." I said walking out of the kitchen. I opened the door and smiled at them. Lavi ran in and I could hear him yelling at Kanda. Lenalee just laughed walked in. I shut the door behind her and walked into the kitchen. I ushered everyone into the living room and sat them all down.

"All right. I know you've all been asking for me to explain my weird behavior. I'm going to try and explain it to you guys in the simplest way possible." I said as I stood in front of them. I started to pace and ring my hands out.

"This isn't going to be a happy conversation, I'm just warning you now." I said looking at them again.

"Its okay Allen. Just calm down and try to explain it okay?" Lenalee said. I looked over at her and tried to smile but it turned into a grimace.

"Okay well when I was abou-" I didn't get to finish my sentence as a huge explosion went off about a mile into the forest behind my house.

"Damn it! Why do they have to come now?" I asked pulling on my black jacket and running into the kitchen. I opened the cabinet under the sink and pressed a button hidden behind some pipes. A wall slid on the side and I walked into my weapons room. I grabbed my mask and walked back out of the room. I hit the wall on my way out and the door slid closed. I walked past my friends who had mix looks upon their faces. They changed from astonishment to shock and then melted into utter and complete confusion. I wanted to explain everything but there wasn't any time.

Lavi opened his mouth to say something but I stopped him.

"I don't have time to explain right now, but I'll explain when I get back. I promise." I said as I grabbed my earring and saw timcampy up ahead of my flying out the back door. I pressed my finger to the disk and called Tiedoll.

"How is it?" I asked putting on the earring and

"Not good. At least 400 level 1's and 250 level 2's. I'm not sure but I think there are a couple of level 3's too." I listened as I put on my mask. I let the white cape surround me and then rest on my back. I was about to leave when I turned around, remembering my friends were behind me.

"You guys have to stay inside. Do NOT follow me. I'm serious you could get seriously injured." I said walking out the door, not giving them a chance to protest.

**_"Protect…"_** I whispered as I walked into the forest. I set a seal on the house so that no akuma or Noah could get in. It also kept my friends from getting out. Now that I knew they were safe I ran in to the forest jumping in to the trees and almost flying through the air. I landed on an akuma and ripped it apart. I got through the level 1's with little to no trouble.

I set myself in a fighting stance and got ready for the level 2's. I had just finished off the second to last level 3 when I felt the protective seal break from the house. I ran back dodging through the trees and fallen branches. I ran in to my back yard just to see the Earl sitting on my roof.

"Hello again, Allen Walker."

Kanda P.O.V

I let him leave.

Again.

I could have stopped him, but I just stood and watched.

Paralyzed in shock.

We listened to the explosions. It seemed like hours before they ended. But just as they ended another round started. I'm not sure how long we sat in Allen's living room. It could have been minutes or hours. I couldn't tell.

The explosions stopped for the second time and we heard a thump on the roof. I stood up and walked to the back door. I couldn't wait any longer. I looked out at the forest. It was so still, so quiet. All the animals had probably fled and without the booming explosions the quiet became eerie. I was about to go outside when I saw Allen emerge from the forest. He looked up at the top of the house and I saw his eyes widen. He looked at me and then shook his head. I put my hand on the doorknob and was about to push the door open when a round of explosions went off again something silver covered Allen and bright purple and white light surrounded him. There was smoke and I pushed on the door. It wouldn't move I banged on the door but it didn't even budge. I looked up as the smoke dissipated and saw the silver thing move and drop down to Allen's side. Allen smiled at me, telling me he was okay. A large figure dropped a few feet away from Allen and I felt Lenalee's hand on my shoulder. I looked to my other side and saw Lavi. I wasn't sure how long they were standing there but I didn't have time to think about it. The silver thing beside Allen changed and moved and there was a green fire at his shoulder. The front of what looked like a large gun was pointed at the figure. It raised and a golden light was shot out of it. It sped towards the figure and crashed into it. The figure exploded and then one came up behind Allen. It pointed its guns at him and I burst through the door.

"Allen!" I screamed.

"Watch out!" Lenalee screamed as she ran out after me. She was then followed by Lavi as he yelled, "It's behind you!" just in time for Allen to turn around and look at the guns before they shot less than an inch away from his body.

I heard Allen scream and another explosion of white blinded all of us. We looked around at the smoke but couldn't see anything. A figure rose out of the smoke and looked down at us. An umbrella held him in the air and a grin was spread across his face. His glassed glowed in the moonlight and he landed gracefully on the ground.

"It seems Allen is out of commission so can you give him this message for me?" The man asked.

_"All over the world akuma are continuously being made, there is no stopping me. That pathetic thing you call god can no longer help you for I have surpassed even his power. I will destroy this planet and every last human on it, even if that means turning every single human being in to an akuma. No matter how powerful Allen becomes he will never be able to save himself, and he will take all of you down with him. I leave you with these parting words as I know we will meet again soon, __**Allen Walker.**__"_ He said and disappeared into the sky leaving. As the smoke finally cleared we saw Allen using a tree to help himself stand. He stared at the sky looking right where the man disappeared. We ran over to Allen and he looked at us, but we could not see his face.

"Allen…" Lenalee whispered.

"Just get me inside." Allen rasped. I grabbed one of his arms and Lavi grabbed the other. Lenalee walked in front of us and held open the door. Together we walked inside, nearly dragging Allen inside.

We all had so many questions, and Allen was the answer to all of them. The only problem was that Allen had to be alive to answer them and right now, Allen was on his death bed.

Heyyyyy sorry for ending the chappie like that but don't worry Allen won't die…maybe. R&R and tell me if you think he should or shouldn't die! Thank you soooooo much for reading! See you in the next chapter!

~Maximum Flight1~


	8. Chapter 8

HEYYYYY IM BACKKKKKKKKK! Sorry I haven't posted in forever I was on vacation and didn't have any internet! So saddddd! I wanted to clear something up that I missed in the story, Allen lives with Cross most of the time but he does have an apartment near the outside of the city in case something were to happen to Crosses house. This will come up more later in the story but I thought I should clear it up now. And at this point in the story they're all in the apartment. Sorry if any of you got confused. But I'm back now and I can write more! Sorry for any grammar mistakes and other stuff. If you have any questions feel free to PM me or write your question in a review and I'll try and answer it in my next chapter. Thanks so much for reading and pleaseeeeee review!

I DO NOT OWN D-GRAY MAN!

Kanda P.O.V.

It's been a couple of days but Allen is still unconscious. A lot of things happened and they're all confusing Lena lee, Lavi, and I. My guardian, Tiedoll came into Allen's apartment right after we laid him down on the couch. Lena lee's brother Komui came in right behind him followed by Lavi's grandfather. We all asked them what was going on but Komui just pushed us into the kitchen and said that it was for Allen to explain when he wakes up. But now it's been three days and Lavi is getting impatient.

"Why can't you explain it to me?" Lavi whined for the millionth time.

"It is Allen's job to explain. It was a direct order from the elders and we cannot change their minds. You will just have to wait until he wakes up, and he is healing quickly so he should wake up any day now." Komui said.

"Wait who are the elders? Are they like your bosses or something?" Lena lee asked.

"In a sense yes." Komui said.

"But we weren't supposed to tell you that now were we, Komui?" Lavi's grandfather said glaring at Komui.

Komui just shrugged and walked into the kitchen. I sighed and walked upstairs to check on Allen. I walked into his room and shut the door behind me. I sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Stupid Moyashi. Just wake up already, I'm so confused. And you promised me that you would tell me what was happening and why you keep disappearing. So just wake up, were all worried about you, Cross even came to see you yesterday." I sighed and looked down at Allen.

Half of his face was covered in bandages. His chest, arms and neck were also covered. He looked so broken. I wanted to scream, just when I realize he likes me back I let him go and he gets hurt. I brushed some hair away from his face and sighed.

"Oh _Aren_…"

Lena Lee P.O.V.

Lavi and I were spying on Kanda as he talked to the unconscious Allen. It was bad and we knew it we just didn't know Kanda liked Allen until now and this would be great for Allen when he wakes up. I know Allen likes Kanda so this is perfect.

I felt myself get pulled away from the door and looked up at Lavi. I tilted my head to the side in question.

"You were muttering things about Allen and Kanda and went all crazy so I pulled you away from the door before you got us exposed."Lavi explained.

I shrugged and walked into the living room. Tiedoll, brother, and Lavi's grandfather were all whispering but as soon as we walked in they went silent. I pulled Lavi into the kitchen and frowned.

"I really want to know what they're talking about." I whispered to Lavi.

"Same. If I try really hard I can hear bits and pieces of what they're saying, ill write it down and then we can see if we can make any sense of it." He said and I nodded. He listened for a couple of minutes, writing things down and frowning in concentration. He walked over to me and handed me the paper.

**_He will….save…demon…human alike. Time…anything…..can be…..protect it. And….No….be uncovered…as…day…darkness for the last….undone. I cannot….him…the….ark of white...help….elders and the need…..power. As…helvaska expected….innocence…the…. destroyer… _**

"That was all I got and now their voices are even quieter so I have no idea what they were talking about, do you?" He asked.

"No I have no idea what they're talking about. Maybe we can ask Allen when he wakes up. He might understand." I said. I folded up the paper and shoved it inside my purse.

"Lena lee! It's time to go home!" Brother said walking in and waving his arms around.

"But what abo-"

"We will come see Allen tomorrow and we will have Tiedoll and Kanda looking after Allen so if he wakes up they'll call us. But for now we have to go home. Same with you Lavi, your grandfather is waiting outside." Brother said pushing both of us out of the kitchen.

We said our goodbyes to each other and promised to meet at Allen's apartment after school was over tomorrow. I sighed and got in brother's car we drove off and I closed my eyes.

Allen, why won't you wake up?

Kanda's P.O.V.

I let go of Allen's hand as someone walked in to the bedroom.

"Everyone else left." Tiedoll said as he sat down beside me on Allen's bed.

I looked down at my hands. Everything got so messed up so fast. Stupid Moyashi, just when everything is perfect…I sighed and rubbed the tiredness out of my eyes.

"Kanda…Allen will wake up. He's healing wonderfully so you need to stop worrying. Allen would hate to know that you losing sleep over him." I looked up at Tiedoll and raised my eyebrow.

"Kanda, I've lived with you for many years now. I can tell when something is bothering you." He said I che'd and shook my head at him.

"If Allen wakes up please call me. I'll be downstairs if you need me; everyone else is coming back tomorrow after school is over to check on Allen. Goodnight Kanda and get some sleep, for Allen's sake." He smiled at me and shut the door behind him.

I lay down next to Allen and held his body close to mine. I listened to his heartbeat and felt his warmth. It helped remind me that he was still alive, it gave me hope that Allen would come back to all of us soon.

Allen P.O.V.

I kept having random flashbacks.

Reoccurring nightmares.

Nothing I did would make them stop. I screamed, I cried I ignored them to the best of my ability but nothing stopped them. I heard faint whispers behind the bloodcurdling screams. I tried to listen but there was too much noise. Millions of voices all speaking at the same time, all having different conversations but none clear enough to focus on. My head was pounding I wanted to grab my head and hold it together before it exploded but I couldn't move.

I couldn't speak.

Flashed of light formed before my eyes I tried to shut my eyes but I found I could not look away from the changing lights. For a few brief moments darkness engulfed me. It was no better than the pounding noise. The deafening silence was unbearable. I never felt safe.

Neither in the dark nor the light.

Unknown P.O.V.

I knew I was close. I grabbed my staff and my robe formed onto my body like a second skin. There was no way I could lose. Not with all the power I've gained. I walked down into the tunnel. I smelt blood and a sweet sugary smell. It was repulsive. That is why this beast needs to die. The light left me long ago and I was now walking aimlessly waiting for the creature to pick up my scent. I ran into the wall and a warm soft feeling met the pads of my fingertips. I brushed my hand against it and used it as my guide. The wall curved and was getting warmer and warmer the longer I touched it. The earth shook beneath me and blue fire circled me the ground cracked beneath me. I looked up to see not only one beast but three. The gracefully circled me almost acting like one being all in its own. The fire spread out to the walls and two of the creatures gazed at me. The third creature had white eyes, no pupil.

It was blind.

One creature growled at me and another one followed. The third did not speak.

It was mute.

I raised my staff and slammed it into my hand. A large sound of thunder erupted from my hands and two of the creatures howled in pain. The third stood still.

It was deaf.

I laughed at the pathetic creatures.

"You three are supposed to be a legend? Don't make me laugh. You are imperfect and do not deserve to live praised as gods. Therefore I will take your lives and then I will kill your heir as an example of your corruption!" I yelled I slammed my staff onto the ground.

The three beasts continued to circle me.

**_"You cannot destroy us for you have already destroyed yourself with greed and power."A soft voice whispered. _**

"Who's there? Show yourself coward!"I screamed.

I heard footsteps behind me and turned around.

**_"Hello Andor Grey." _**

Kanda P.O.V.

(a/n sorry I keep switching P.O.V.'s)

Wimpering.

It was faint, barely there. But I still heard it.

I opemed my eyes and sat up. I rubbed the tiredness out of my eyes and looked over at Allen. He was still unconscious but his expression changed. I heard another whimper and saw Allen shudder. My eyes widened as Allen started gasping for breath.

"Allen! Allen wake up!" I screamed as I grabbed his shoulder, trying to shake him awake. It was no use though. I grabbed my phone and dialed Lavi's grandfather's number while it was ringing I yelled for Tiedoll. A few moments later Lavi's grandfather picked up.

"Allen is still unconscious but he's having trouble breathing and he's shaking. I tried waking him up but he seems to still be unconscious." I told him.

"Ok. He might be reacting badly to the poison in his body again. Get Tiedoll to help you sit him up and unwrap his bandages. I'm on my way there now." He said as Tiedoll burst through the bedroom door.

"Alright, Tiedoll's here." I told him.

"Ok take of the bandages carefully and I get there as soon as I can." He said and I hung up the phone, tossing it on the bed. Together Tiedoll and I sat Allen up and took off his shirt. We slowly peeled the bandages off of his body. Allen was still shaking and gasping for air. He started to shake his head frome left to right and Tiedoll and I had to hold his body down on to the bed to prevent him from hurting himself even more.

I heard a door slam downstairs and saw Lavi's grandfather rush in the room. He had a bag of medical supplies in his hand. He set it on the floor and grabbed a small needle out of it he grabbed Allen's arm and pushed in the clear liquid. Not even moments later Allen stopped thrashing around. His breathing slowed to a normal pace and Tiedoll and I let go of Allen's arms and legs.

I sat on the bed and leaned against the pillows.

"Is he okay now?" I asked.

"Yes but only for a hour or two. We have to put more medicine on his body and rewrap his bandages before the hours are up. Or it won't be good." He said and I nodded.

We all got to work on Allen and got him wrapped up before the time ran out. I stayed with Allen for the whole day and when Lavi and Lena lee came in I sighed.

"I'll go grab something for you to eat." Lena lee said smiling sympathetically at me. I shrugged at her and looked down at my hands.

"Gramps told me that Allen is almost completely healed. He also said the last bit of healing will be the most painful for Allen so it's almost better if he's not conscious for it." Lavi said. He was trying to cheer me up. I che'd at him and looked at Allen's face. He was paler than the day before I moved some hair out of his eyes and ran my hand down the side of his face.

"You love him, don't you?" If I was normal I would have jumped in surprise since I forgot Lavi was there but since I'm Kanda I just looked at him. I thought about his question for a minute before answering.

I knew I liked Allen for a while but coming this close to almost losing him made me realize that I couldn't live without him. I guess that's what loving someone really means, since I've never really loved anyone before I didn't have much to compare with. But still…

"Yeah, I do." I said looking back down at Allen.

Lena lee came back with food and shoved some it in to my mouth when I told her I wasn't hungry.

Lavi was looking around Allen's room and I was dead tired. I felt like I could fall asleep at any moment. That is until I felt a slight tug on my hair. I turned around and grabbed Lavi by his throat. Lena lee rushed over to us and pulled me away from Lavi.

"You damned Usagi! No one touched my hair!" I screamed at him and lunged for him again until Lena lee pulled me back again.

"Aww but Yuu! You let Allen play with it and it's so soft! I just wanted to braid it!" Lavi whined.

"Allen's different." I muttered still fuming with anger.

"Awwww Yuu! It's because you lllllllooooovvvvveeeee Allen. Right?" He said smiling and making kiss faces at me.

"Do you have a death wish?" I asked him raising an eyebrow and cracking my knuckles.

"Heh-Heh…I think I heard Komui call me…" He said inching closer to the door.

"Like hell!" I yelled and lunged for Lavi's throat. Just as I was about to strangle the damned Usagi, I heard a groan from behind me.

"Why did you have to wake me up by fighting?" A small voice rasped. Weall turned around and saw Allen sitting up in bed. My eyes widened.

"Allen!"

SOOOOOOO YEAH I hope you liked the chapter and I'll try to post more soon! My writers block is finally gone! YAY! And like I said before if you have any questions please feel free to ask! Thank you soooo much for reading! Please R&R! See you in the next chapter! Bye!

~Maximum Flight


	9. Chapter 9

Hey! Im backkk…againnnnnn! So this the new chapter and I really hope you guys like it! Thanks so much for my reviews for the last chapter! Hopefully I can get to more of Kanda x Allen mushy lovey stuff in this chapter!Yay! Any way that's it so please R&R thank youuuu!

I DO NOT OWN D-GRAY MAN!

Allen P.O.V.

I've been injured countless times. But I always made sure to not get shot.

Until now. As soon as I woke up I was crushed in hugs by Lavi and Lena lee while Kanda just started at me in disbelief. I yelled in pain and they immediately let go of me.

There was pain all over my chest and my throat tightened to the point I was nearly choking. I heard footsteps and felt a presence beside me. I knew it was saying something but my vision blurred and my arms felt like lead. I felt like I was sitting there for hours, waiting to pass out.

Something grabbed my arm and there was a slight pressure. I closed my eyes and lay back down on the pillows. I could move my arms freely and the pressure on my chest disappeared. I opened my eyes to see everything spinning. I shut them and groaned, bringing my hands up to my aching head.

I could hear voices but it was as if I was under water. Everything was muffled and I could barely hear myself think. I lay there, waiting. I'm not sure what for but I'll know when it happens. I felt hands on my arms and felt them move my body as if I was being pulled out of the water.

I could hear again.

"Allen!" I think it was Lavi that yelled. I opened my eyes and blinked a couple of times. I looked around at everyone staring intently at me.

"Umm…morning?" I rasped out, my hand went to my throat. I swallowed and rubbed my neck with my hand. My voice sounded really weird. I looked up and Lena lee gasped.

"Look…his eyes…"

Kanda P.O.V.

We sat Allen up even though his eyes weren't open any more.

"Allen!" Lavi yelled as he saw him shake his head slightly. Allen opened his eyes and then blinked a few times. He looked confused as he looked at all of us.

"Umm…morning?" He croaked and grasped hid neck with his hand. Since he hasn't talked for a while his throat must be sore from talking so suddenly. Lena lee gasped and I looked over at her. She had a look fear and confusion upon her face as she stared at Allen.

"Look…his eyes…" She whispered.

We all looked at Allen and our eyes widened. They changed colors. They used to be a pale grey but now they were red as blood. As I continued to look I saw them change again, now they were a dark green. They kept changing while Allen just tilted his head in question at our bizarre actions.

"It's happening again." Cross said keeping his gaze on Allen as we all looked at him.

"What do you mean General?" Lavi's grandfather asked.

"Bookman, do you remember what I told you when I sent Allen to train with the Black Order?" Cross asked.

"Yes of course."

"Well when I was at the grave I found him like this and now since he saw the Ear again, it happened again. Do you understand?"

"Yes but what is happening to the boy. In all my years I've never seen something like this before."

"It complicated but the curse it one of the key factors."

"Um…sorry to break the conversation but one of Allen's eye had a red pupil and the outer is black and the other is blue. What happened?" I asked them looking down at Allen as his eyes widened at my words.

"It complicated and you will not understand until Allen explains everything else to you." Cross said and put a cigarette into his mouth.

I sighed and sat down on the bed next to Allen.

"I'm glad you're awake." I whispered so only he would hear me. I can't have everyone finding out that I have a heart. Only Allen.

Allen smiled at me and then glared at Cross. He moved his hands in the general 'go away' motion.

"Idiot apprentice, I'll check on you tomorrow with bookman. Kanda will watch you tonight." Cross said walking out of the room.

"I will also check on you tomorrow Allen. Lavi you come with me, and Lena lee Komui needs you downstairs." Bookman said pushing them out the door and shutting it behind him.

"I..missed…you." Allen rasped out.

"I know, I missed you too. But don't try and talk, you'll only hurt your throat since you haven't been talking for a few days." I said Allen looked at me confused.

"You were unconscious for days Moyashi." I said as he played with my hair.

"Oh…," he whispered, "to me, its only been a few minutes since the fight with the Earl."

"Hmm…weird." I said. Allen put his hand on my cheek. I looked down at him, and he smiled up at me. He brought my head down to his and pressed his lips softly against mine. I slowly moved my lips against his which, in return Allen gave a little moan of pleasure. I moved my hand down to his waist and lifted up his shirt. One of my hands brushed against his nipple and he gasped. I pushed my tongue on to his and caressed every inch of his delicious mouth. I pinched his nipple and he jumped slightly. I smiled into the kiss and pulled my hand out of his shirt. He whimpered at me until I pulled him on to my lap. I moaned at the delicious friction of his manhood against mine. I broke the kiss to let him breathe.

"I missed you so much." He whispered, out of breath as I pulled him into a hug.

I pulled back a bit and looked at his lips. I stuck out my tongue and ran it across his lips. I pulled back and he grabbed my head with his hands. We kissed passionately my tongue danced across his lips. He moved his body closer to mine, accidently rubbing himself against me. My skinny jeans were starting to become very uncomfortable so I pushed him back for a couple of seconds.

"What's wrong?" He asked breathless.

"Your still injured and there are people downstairs." I said laying him down next to me and draping my arm across his waist.

"Oh yeah…" He whispered and blushed.

"Plus when we do have sex, I want to be the only one to hear your moans, as you call out my name in pleasure." I said rubbing my nose against his neck. He blushed harder and hid his face in my chest.

"Don't be embarrassed." I said as I moved my hand over to his ass and grabbed it.

"Ahh..Kanda…" He whimpered and squirmed as I shamelessly groped his ass.

"You need to sleep." I whispered into his ear and then bit the tip.

"Ah! H-How can…I when…y-you…ahh…" He gasped out. I pulled my hand away from his ass and held his chin with two fingers. I gently pressed my lips against his and slowly moved them against his.

We kissed for a little while longer until it was midnight and I forced him to sleep.

Unknown P.O.V.

_I thought that I was strong enough… _

_How foolish! _

_I've never met three beasts so unforgiving and merciless. I thought I could win but all three together, it was madness! And that ringmaster had them under his control. To think someone is strong enough to tame them! _

_I've heard millions of stories about them. It varies from the gentlest of creatures to a darkness that gives pain even greater than death itself. _

**_"I told you I would find you." _**

_"No! Please, have mercy! I'll give you anything you want! Land or money! I don't care the price just spare me! Please!" The man begged and pleaded blinded by the fear of death and pain that he was missing the bigger picture. _

**_"You are of no use to me. And therefore a waste of space." _**

_"Then, before I die at least tell me your name!" _

_The greedy man's eyes widened and his hands began to claw at his neck. Blood seeped out but still the man could not stop. _

_"Get it off! Please! I beg you!" _

_He started to scratch his arms and legs. Even his face. As he was just about to give up he stopped scratching. He lay there numb. He looked over at the figure standing over him. Not even sure if you could call it a man. A claw came out of the darkness the figure brought. It lifted up one talon and pierces it through one of the man's eyes. He took the bloodied eyeball out of its socket and put it in the jar. The man was screaming in pain now but the figure paid it no mind as it was now a common occurrence. The figure walked off, leaving the man screaming in pain to die. He walked back to the cave where they first met the foolish man. The three daughters, one blind, one deaf, and on mute all walked up to their master. _

**_"The ritual is almost complete girls. Soon you will be able to walk freely with the humans. Just as you wanted." _**

_The three daughters looked at the figure. They decided to bow down to him for now but as soon as he starts the ritual…the three wolves smiled toothy grins at each other. Soon they will find their alpha. _

Komui P.O.V.

"Sir? The reports need to be in by tomorrow. And the Asian branch said that they need to speak with Allen as soon as he is healed." Reever said while looking at some accommodator's synchronization rates.

"KOMUI! WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Reever yelled and hit Komui on the head with his clip board.

"Ahh…Lena…yes…big brother…will...save…never…wake up…"Komui mumbled in his sleep. Reever shook his head and bent town to Komui's ear level.

_"_Lavi eloped with Lena lee because she's carrying Lavi's child." He whispered.

"LAVI BOOKMAN! PREPARE TO MEET SOMETHING WORSE THAN A THOUSAND DEATHS! KOMULIN 3 KILL LAVI! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHA!" I screamed jumping on the desk and grabbing my remote.

"Wait Komui! It was just-"

BOOM!

Bookshelves and papers flew everywhere as the wall cracked. Concrete chunks flew around and broke anything in their path. Scientists screamed at Reever and I.

"Hey! What did I do?" Reever yelled. He ran away as my Komulin 3 broke through the wall. It grabbed my and put me on its head.

"LET'S GO KILL LAVI!" I screamed and broke through another wall. I saw a flash of red hair and screamed at Komilun.

"Wait that's not Lavi that's Cross…" I thought aloud while Komulin 3 was still targeting Cross.

"Judgement!" Cross screamed.

Soon Komulin had thousands of bullet holes in it and I was crying in the corner.

"Cross is so mean! Wahhhhhhh! Poor Lena lee! Lavi….must kill…." I muttered in between sobs.

"Komui!" Reever yelled. I looked over at him.

"What?" I asked.

"I lied about Lena lee." He said.

"What? Why would you do that I could have killed Lavi!" I screamed at him.

"Hey! It was the only way to wake you up! And I tried to tell you it was a lie but you already went all crazy and wouldn't listen!" He said waving his arms around frantically.

"Oh…" I said.

"Oi Komui!" Cross yelled.

"Ahh! Yes?" I jumped standing up ad looking at him.

"I would kill you for sending that thing at me but right now Allen needs me more. He also needs you so we'll be taking the ark. Were leaving in an hour." Cross said walking off.

Cross would never ask something of me unless it was absolutely necessary. This isn't good.

"Reever prepare my medical bag for Allen's visit. I'm afraid there may be something wrong with his innocence."

Yeah…Well that's my chapter! I really ho[e you guys liked it and I wanted to thank all of you that reviewed! If anything was confusing feel free to ask me in a comment or just PM me is you want! I'll try to answer your questions as soon as I can. And to clear something up for some people Allen will teach Lavi, Lena lee and Kanda about innocence and all that stuff but the generals will help him while he heals. Thank you for reading and please review!

_~Fly on, _

_~Maximum Flight1~_


End file.
